


you too?!

by tupacisoverated



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe a happy ending, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Minor Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mutual Pining, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, So Is Atsumu, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupacisoverated/pseuds/tupacisoverated
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu meet at a training camp in their first year of high school, it's essentially love at first sight. How the hell are they supposed to know that though?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 24





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first time writing fan fiction so I hope you enjoy! I got the idea to put this into writing from @sakuatsu.u on TikTok. Their headcanons always tug at my heart strings and I wanted to give credit for the splendid yet very angsty idea. I decided to take on the responsibility of writing this so please let me know if i did a decent job or not, thank you!

_At least Komori will be there, someone to talk to while we're gone._

Sakusa Kiyoomi found solace in the fact that at least his cousin would be with him at the training camp. Honestly Sakusa would be lying a little if he said that he wasn't looking forward to trying to meet new people. He wasn't fond of the idea that his only real friend was Komori, his cousin. However, he'd also be lying if he said that having Komori there as a crutch didn't give him some kind of comfort. He'd heard of some of the others that'd be at the training camp, he knew that it'd be mostly promising first years from powerhouse schools from all over. Komori told him about some twins that were insanely good, the Miyans? He didn't really remember, he never even met them before so he couldn't really be blamed for his mind going blank when they were mentioned.

"Kiyoomi, are you ready to go?" Komori peeked his head through his bedroom door, duffel bag in hand. Well no use worrying about anything, again at least his cousin would be there. 

Okay so maybe Sakusa had his hopes up a little too high, immediately he was annoyed. It wasn't necessarily everyone else's fault, he was just ticked by the smallest things. It was a little overbearing and now Sakusa just figured he'll get over it. That is until he heard two very loud, yet very similar voices. "Ah, Kiyoomi! Those are those twins I told you about a while back. The Miyas, remember?" Sakusa heard Komori but he didn't respond, he was too busy trying to figure out why there were two identical boys in front of him. He then realized the distinction between the two, they each had their hair parted on a different side. Then, he noticed that ones face was a little droopier and more disinterested than the other. The other had a permanent smug look on his face, almost like he knew he was better than everybody.

Sakusa's interest was piqued but his nervousness held him back from approaching them. "Kiyoomi, heads up. They're coming this way." Komori nudged him on the shoulder, bringing Sakusa back to the real world. Sakusa looked up and just as Komori said, the twins were on their way, presumably just to introduce themselves. Suddenly, Sakusa felt his hands sweating, sure he wasn't really at that good at talking to new people but he'd never break out into a sweat over it. He couldn't look away from one of the twins, the one with the smirk on his face. Something about him pissed him off but there was also this indescribable feeling building up inside of him. He felt warm?

"Miya Atsumu, oh and that's Samu" 

"Osamu, sorry Tsumu forgets that we're not supposed to actually call ourselves that. It's just a nickname" 

"Tsumu?"

"Yeah, we made up names for each other after we met some foreign kid when we were in junior high. But you can just call us Osamu and Atsumu."

"Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi, are you okay?"

How many times was Sakusa going to zone out? Oh, they're introducing each other. It'd be rude to not let them know his name.

"Omi? Is that his name?" 

"Sakusa... Kiyoomi" Good, Sakusa was able to get out his name. He wondered if he looked nervous, he probably did. It was probably painfully obvious considering he could barely spit out his own name. 

"I think I like Omi better, I'm going to call you Omi-kun. That cool?" Atsumu, probably, said. If Sakusa was right, the one with the smug look on his face and hair parted to the right was Atsumu and the other boy was Osamu.

"You're a little shy aren't you, Omi-kun? That's fine, you're kinda interesting. OH! You're that one kid!" Atsumu all of a sudden had a really giddy look on his face. Sakusa couldn't help but flinch a little since Atsumu was now pointing at him. 

"Tsumu, it's rude to point. Sorry about him, he can't handle himself sometimes"

"Shut yer trap Samu! Remember I told you about a spiker that had a really nasty spin on his balls whenever he spiked them?" 

"You mean, what was his name? Ushiwaka or something?" Sakusa knew who Ushiwaka was, well that was his nickname. What is up with the nicknames today? Anyways, Sakusa knew exactly who Ushijima was. He was the first spiker he saw that put a nastier spin on the ball than Sakusa himself. He later figured out it was because he was left handed. He thought pretty highly of him, one of the few people he played against that he actually really felt competitive against.

"No, no, no Samu. Well yea, I told you about Ushiwaka but I told you about a spiker with some freaky wrists. That's Omi-kun! Well, I didn't know his name but that is you isn't it?"

Ah, this again. Sakusa knew his wrists put a rather nasty spin on the ball, as Komori has pointed it out multiple times. But Sakusa couldn't help but feel offended and frankly a little pissed by Atsumu's word choice. Freaky wrists? Rude. That's how Sakusa would describe Atsumu, careless and rude. Yet, Sakusa couldn't help but want to smile a little from the attempted praise from Atsumu, even if he could have worded it better.

"You know Tsumu, when yer trynna compliment someone maybe you shouldn't insult them at the same time." Komori giggled at Osamu's comment, knowing Sakusa's prickly nature, it was like he knew it'd get under Sakusa's skin. Sakusa wanted to respond to Atsumu but figured he'd just leave it at that. Atsumu knew who he was and the thought of that made Sakusa's heart skip a single beat. Not that Sakusa would ever admit that though.

"Sorry if I offended ya, it's just yer basically what I wish Samu was as a spiker," Osamu glanced hard at Atsumu. "No offense." Every word that came out of Atsumu's mouth was silky and smooth, music to Sakusa's ear. Sakusa couldn't help but just stare at Atsumu's face, he was attractive. No, he was _hot_. 

Sakusa wanted to scream, what the hell was wrong with him. He JUST met Atsumu, and it's not like Atsumu would ever be interested in someone like Sakusa. Yeah, he wouldn't be interested, and how exactly was Sakusa supposed to know that Atsumu was even into guys.

"We should get going Tsumu, it was nice meeting ya Sakusa-kun and Komori-kun. We'll see ya later" 

"I'm looking forward to getting to know ya Omi-kun, maybe you'll loosen up a little." 

They walked off and Sakusa was mentally slapping himself. Komori noticed, of course he noticed. 

"What? Were they rude, did you not like them? Kiyoomi?"

"Oh, no it's fine Komori. I was just a little nervous, not everyday we meet new people you know?" Not everyday you meet someone as attractive as Atsumu is what he really thought.

"Ah okay, now we have new people to talk to other than each other. Isn't that neat?" Komori smiled at him. 

Sakusa now realized he'd be getting to know Atsumu more.

_Oh no._


	2. Realization

“Ya know Samu, I like that Omi-kun guy” Atsumu practically begged Osamu to approach Sakusa and Komori since Sakusa caught his eye. Something about his black curls and strong posture did something to him. Something to his heart. His neon yellow-green tracksuit wasn’t doing Sakusa any favors but Atsumu found it just a little endearing. 

“Well I don’t think he likes ya Tsumu,” Osamu glanced to look at Atsumu. “... at least not in the way I think you like him.” Osamu smirked, then started giggling. Osamu had a point, how was Atsumu supposed to know how Sakusa even thought about him. Sakusa gave him practically nothing, in fact the only thing Sakusa said was his name. But the way he said it, tugged at Atsumu. 

“I guess yer right, he did only say his name. Did I say something wrong Samu?” Atsumu relaxed his shoulders, a pout on his face. Did he actually say something wrong? He was trying to compliment Sakusa, maybe he was too forward, maybe he wasn’t? All he knew was that he wanted to talk to Sakusa again. 

“Stop being a dumbass Tsumu, you only just met him. No need to be in a rush” 

“Ugh but Samu ya say that like it’s so easy. He’s just so…” Atsumu sighed, no need to get overzealous, again Osamu was right. 

The first day of training camp mostly consisted of introductions and just getting acquainted with new people. Sakusa gave up on introductions after the Miyas though, after Miya Atsumu specifically. Komori noticed Sakusa being “off” after the Miyas left and just had to ask. He waited until camp was over for the day and they arrived at their shared room for the night. 

How was Komori going to approach this? Sure, he knew Sakusa was kinda into guys, Sakusa told him he had a crush on “Wakatoshi-kun”. But that was years ago, Sakusa didn’t mention it again and thought that it was a small little crush. 

“Top or Bottom?” Sakusa asked flatly. 

“Wha- oh, you can have the bottom bunk. I know you think sleeping on the top bunk is dusty” 

“What’s wrong with you, you usually have something to say. You can have the bottom bunk if it bothers you that much” Sakusa looked genuinely confused, Komori was always talking about something. It was just Komori’s friendly nature, it never bothered Sakusa. If anything, it bothered Sakusa more when he was quiet.

“Are you gay?”

“We’ve been over this?” 

“Yes or no”

“Yes”

“Are you gay for one of the Miyas?”

“Do you mean do I have a crush on one of them? If you’re going to ask me, can you not be rude about it?”

“You’re right, sorry, so do you? Have a crush on one of them?”

Sakusa stared at Komori, he knew he’d been a little obvious but was he really that obvious. He can just say no but then Komori would just press it but he could say yes but Komori would also press it. No matter what Sakusa said, Komori would press the subject. So what the fuck was Sakusa supposed to say. 

“Maybe, I don’t know. I actually think they piss me off more than anything”

“I KNEW IT!!! Wait which one? Is it Osamu, I could see it. He’s nice and-”

“Atsu…”

“Atsumu? Really Kiyoomi? He’s kind of a prick don’t you think, honestly I thought you’d hate him”

“Can you not, like say anything to him? He probably doesn’t, you know, like me”

“Aw, Kiyoomi’s scared of rejection. That’s kinda cute. Kiyoomi is _in love_ ” Komori smirked.

“I’m going to strangle you.” 

“You didn’t deny it.”

“Shut up”

“You’re still not denying it”

Sakusa woke up rather early in the morning so he could take a bath before everyone else did. He made his way over with his toiletries and stopped in his tracks to see someone already stripping to use to bath. 

“Oh, hey! Omi-kun!” 

_Miya Atsumu._

“Miya… Atsumu?” Sakusa knew that it was Atsumu, but he didn’t want to give off the impression that he did like Atsumu. Maybe it’ll help him shake off the warmth building up in his stomach. 

“You remembered! Yer up early…” 

“You too.”

“Samu’s snoring woke me up. Can’t stand his ass sometimes, figured I’d take a nice bath before everyone. But I ran into ya.” By now Atsumu had his shirt off, he stopped taking his clothes off when he noticed Sakusa. But even just seeing Atsumu with his shirt off was enough to send Sakusa’s brain into overdrive.

“Omi?” Atsumu looked at Sakusa with confusion. Then Sakusa realized he was _staring_. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m still a little tired, you know, it’s really early.” Sakusa tried to relax but he just couldn’t. Did Atsumu notice how nervous Sakusa was?

“So are ya gonna use the bath or just stand there?” Jesus, how forward was Atsumu? Was he even being forward or was Sakusa just imagining it. Yes, he was imagining it. There’s just no way. 

“Right, are you done or you going to hop in now?” Sakusa didn’t know how he would react if he had to share the bath with Atsumu. Seeing Atsumu’s body dry, it was painfully obvious that Atsumu had yet to take a bath. 

“Oh nah, I haven’t gotten in yet. I just got here.” 

_Fuck._

Atsumu continued to take off his clothes and eventually got in the water. Sakusa realized how weird he might’ve looked and started to strip. 

“Well hot damn Omi,” Atsumu called out with a smirk on his face. Sakusa shot him a pout but couldn’t help but smile just a little. Was Atsumu flirting? 

Sakusa got in the water, stayed on the opposite side from Atsumu. It’d be a while before anyone would come to use the bath along with them. Sakusa hoped to get his bath over with soon, he couldn’t stand to look at Atsumu any longer. 

“So Omi-kun, I’ve been meaning to ask. Um. Are ya,” Atsumu’s cheeks were flushed, Sakusa blamed it on the heat of the water. But Atsumu was fiddling with his hands. What was Atsumu going to ask?

“Ya know what nevermind, it’s not really my business.” Atsumu let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in.

“Yer really… nice to look at Omi.” Sakusa felt his cheeks burn at the sudden realization. 

_“Oh.”_


	3. Into the Water

_“Oh?” What the fuck is wrong with you?_

Atsumu cleared his throat, unaware of the current war going on in Sakusa’s head. 7 words just completely destroyed Sakusa’s train of thought. But Sakusa was hit with the realization that Atsumu liked _looking at him._ Sakusa looked up at Atsumu in front of him on the other side of the bath, Atsumu was also really nice to look at.

“Thanks?” Sakusa managed to get out.

“Uh yea, ya kinda caught my eye yesterday. You’re tall.” As bold as Atsumu thought he was, he was actually a nervous wreck on the inside. He felt he was scaring Sakusa away. 

Sakusa couldn’t take this anymore, he needed to get out of here. Atsumu was making him feel so many different things. The pool of warmth in his stomach was moving lower and lower. He definitely did not want Atsumu to see that.

“I should get going, I hate when the water makes my skin all shrively.” Sakusa said with a bit of a forced chuckle. 

“Oh yeah, yeah. I hate that too.” Atsumu started to get up from the bath, wrapping a towel around his hips. 

_Shit, he’s getting out too?_

Sakusa followed suit and while picking up his things, he felt someone behind him. _Atsumu._ Towel wrapped around his lower half, chest glistening from the water. Sakusa dropped his things, flustered, and couldn’t look away from how _good_ Atsumu looked. 

Atsumu moved closer and closer to Sakusa and tipped his head up to meet Sakusa’s gaze. Atsumu had closed the gap so much their noses were bumping together. Their lips were brushing against each other, and Atsumu moved his hand to tease at the towel wrapped around Sakusa. Sakusa reciprocated and moved his own hand to Atsumu’s towel. Sakusa could now see more of Atsumu’s face, small and sparse freckles, eyes a rich, milk chocolate color. Sakusa could feel Atsumu’s hot, minty breath, like he had just brushed his teeth. 

Sakusa closed his eyes and parted his lips in anticipation.

“M’Sorry Omi-kun, I'm gonna go.” Atsumu had stepped back and was now scratching the back of head. Sakusa opened his eyes and Atsumu wasn’t there anymore, he left. 

_Why did he stop? Why did he leave?_

Sakusa thought he’d surely done something to scare off Atsumu.   
  


“Where the fuck were ya at?” Osamu was sitting on the bed, fiddling with something on his phone.

“Ain’t it obvious? I went to take a bath.” Atsumu was annoyed. Yeah, yeah he was the one that stepped on the brakes but he couldn’t help but feel like he needed to stop. 

“What’s wrong Tsumu?” Osamu deadpanned. 

“The fuck are you talking about? I’m fine.” Atsumu wasn’t fine but how was he going to tell Osamu he cockblocked himself?

“Nah ya got that weird look on yer face, ya know the one that says ya did something stupid” 

“Fucking hell,” Atsumu sighed, Osamu was never going to let him live this down. 

“I almost kissed Omi” 

“Ya did what?” Osamu looked at him, mouth gaped open and a look in his eyes that said _“You’re a fucking idiot”_

“I said almost, but I don't know. I think he wanted to kiss me too.” 

“So why didn’t ya?” Yeah okay, Atsumu is a fucking idiot. 

“I don't know, I didn't want to scare him.” It wasn’t a lie, Atsumu couldn’t bear having Sakusa hate him or anything like that. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Sakusa’s lips were slightly parted and how his cheeks were dusted pink. And also the way Sakusa’s hand grabbed at Atsumu’s towel. What would’ve happened if Atsumu didn’t stop?

“Ya mean, you were scared? Sounds like Sakusa-kun was into it and ya just cockblocked yerself for no reason.” 

“Shaddup.” 

  
  


Sakusa closed the door behind him and started breathing rapidly. Komori had just woken up and noticed how heavy Sakusa was breathing. 

“Did you see a cockroach in the bath or what?” Komori made his way down from the top bunk to sit on the bottom bunk. 

“Kiyoomi?”

“What’s wrong with me Komori? Why did he stop?” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Oh right, Komori wasn’t there. Sakusa had to explain what happened between him and Atsumu. He had to explain how he almost had a sexual encounter with someone he met just yesterday.

“Miya, he… didn’t ki-” Sakusa couldn’t finish, his throat felt dry. Why did Atsumu stop, did he not want Sakusa?

“Did something happen with one of those twins?” Komori was concerned, he’d never seen Sakusa so distressed. Especially about someone else. Komori looked up and saw Sakusa touching his lips. It didn’t take long for Komori to start jumping to conclusions. 

“Did you kiss the wrong twin? Oh my, you should get that cleared up.” Komori started chuckling. 

“No, that’s the problem. He didn’t kiss me.” Komori tilted his head, he had a very vague idea of what might have happened. He thought Sakusa tried to make his move and was shot down by Atsumu.

“Who’s ‘he’, Kiyoomi? I’m not psychic here.”

“Don’t act dumb, Komori. You know exactly who…” Sakusa felt his chest tightening, just thinking about the whole encounter made him feel like shit. It’s not like he even got rejected, he wasn’t even the one that initiated the whole thing. It was Miya Atsumu, careless and rude Miya Atsumu. 

“Just trying to make sure Kiyoomi, sorry. Anyways did he reject you or what?” 

“No, well, I don’t know. He came up to me and started touching me, looked at me like he was about to kiss me but just pulled away. He grabbed at my…”

“Grabbed at your what? Ew, Kiyoomi. Don’t tell me he tou-” Komori started waving his hand at Sakusa and shaking his head, desperately trying to get the image out of his head.

“No, No, he just grabbed at my towel and I grabbed at his too” Sakusa muttered, out of sheer embarrassment that he had to repeat all this to his cousin. 

“So he made a move, but didn’t go through with it? Maybe he just chickened out, or maybe he was teasing you?” Komori looked at him with a smirk

“He said I was really nice to look at.” Sakusa said under his breath, his cheeks burned at the memory of Atsumu’s words and Atsumu’s hands on him. 

  
  


Sakusa was really nervous to see Atsumu again, wondering what Atsumu thought about him. Sakusa thought he knew for sure that Atsumu was going to kiss him right then and there at the bath but Sakusa was left feeling empty and quite embarrassed. Komori and Sakusa made their way to the dining hall to eat breakfast and a ever so familiar voice ringed in his ear.

“Omi-kun!” 

Sakusa looked behind him and saw Atsumu and Osamu waving at him and Komori, motioning for them to come towards them. 

Sakusa’s heart dropped, did Atsumu not care about what happened just hours earlier? Did it mean nothing to him? Sakusa looked at Atsumu trying to find some semblance of nervousness, something that would tell Sakusa that Atsumu didn’t just brush this morning off. But no, Atsumu had his signature smug look plastered on his face and Osamu didn’t look at all fazed.

“Why don’t ya come eat with us? Better hurry though, Samu’s startin’ to get restless.” 

Komori noticed Sakusa fidgeting with his fingers, he needed to find an out for him. 

“Thanks for the offer, but we already ate. Maybe next time?” Sakusa turned to Komori and thanked him with a glance. He knew he couldn’t avoid Atsumu forever but he just needed to stall for a little bit. 

“Oh, that’s cool. Sure. Next time.” Atsumu smirk dropped ever so slightly. 

_"Next time."_

  
  
  
  



	4. Four Days and Farewells

The rest of the training camp went  _ okay _ . Sakusa rarely spoke to Atsumu but it’s not like Atsumu ever made the effort to talk to him. He tried to avoid being paired up with Atsumu but sometimes it couldn’t be avoided. Sakusa was considered to be an amazing spiker, quickly moving up the high school ranks despite being a first year. The same could be said for Atsumu, quickly honing the title of best high school setter. 

When they would be paired up, Atsumu tried to tease Sakusa and find new ways to try and flirt with him. They never talked about that fateful morning though, why would they? It would only add more tension in the air and it wasn’t guaranteed that conversation would go well. Sakusa didn’t cave into Atsumu’s advances for the remainder of the training camp, following the advice of Komori. He didn’t want to anyway, he was mad. Mad at Atsumu? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he was mad at himself. Sakusa never should’ve reciprocated, he told himself he didn’t even like Atsumu all that much. So why did his heart hurt so bad? 

The training camp quickly came to an end, avoiding Atsumu was very difficult. Sakusa found it so hard to say no to him, however Komori always found an out for him. Sakusa even decided to bathe at the same time as everyone else because he wanted to make sure a repeat of that morning didn’t happen again. Sakusa found this week so hard, not that it was physically strenuous but his heart had taken a toll. Having a crush  _ sucked. _ The final day was very, very slow but it would come to an end. 

  
  


“Samu,” Atsumu couldn’t sleep, actually he hadn’t been able to sleep well since the second day. 

“Go to sleep, Tsumu.” Osamu was surprised at how quiet Atsumu had been about Sakusa, he thought Atsumu would be angry that Sakusa was avoiding him. Osamu figured Atsumu would get over it when they went back home, after all it was just a stupid crush. 

“I can’t.” Atsumu choked out a sob. 

“Tsumu?” Maybe it wasn’t a stupid crush. Osamu listened to Atsumu’s soft sniffles for a few minutes before he dropped down to the bottom bunk to join Atsumu. 

“Talk to me, Tsumu. You’ve been quiet the last few days.” Atsumu stood up in the bed and looked at Osamu. He really did have a good brother, he didn't know what he’d do without Osamu.

“I’m gonna go get some water Samu, my throat’s dry” Atsumu got up from the bed and went out into the hallway. He made his way to the water fountains nearby and stood there for a half second. 

“Omi?” Atsumu just thought he was tired, why would Sakusa be out so late? Sakusa flinched at the sudden sound of Atsumu’s voice. He turned around and Atsumu saw his face, tear stained and red.

“Miya…” Sakusa choked out a sob but cleared his throat in order to mask the sound. 

“Atsumu. Miya Atsumu, Omi. Don’t tell me yer mistakin’ me for Samu.” Atsumu forced out a chuckle. 

“No, I knew it was you. What are you doing out so late?” Sakusa took out his handkerchief to clean off his face but saw that Atsumu’s face was also slick with tears. He reached out his arm, offering Atsumu the handkerchief. Atsumu looked at it for a few seconds before taking it and wiping off his cheeks. He folded it up and tried to give it back to Sakusa.

“It’s fine, keep it. Besides all your tears and snot’s on it.” Sakusa smiled ever so slightly and started to walk off. 

“Omi-kun, wait. I, I’m sor-” Sakusa turned on his heel to face Atsumu again, Sakusa was tearing up again. 

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I made you cry.” Atsumu’s voice broke. 

“You, too…”

Sakusa walked off back to his room, tears streaming down. His mouth was slightly parted so he could taste the salty agony of his tears. When he returned to his room, he buried his face in his pillow and sobbed. Careless and rude Miya Atsumu. 

Atsumu reluctantly walked back to the room, throat still dry. He ended up not getting the water. At this point, Atsumu was back to silently crying. He never meant to make Sakusa cry, he never meant for anything to happen. If he knew that only knowing Sakusa for a few days would make his heart ache so much, he would’ve just admired him from afar. Maybe then, he didn’t have to see Sakusa cry.

“Tsumu, yer back. Throat feeling better?” Osamu turned on the lamp on the nightstand and noticed Atsumu fiddling with a handkerchief. Atsumu’s face was red and sticky with tears. Osamu patted on an empty spot on the bed, motioning for Atsumu to lay down with him. They were both almost 6 feet tall so it was a tight fit but Atsumu found comfort in it. 

The twins woke up contorted and uncomfortable but it was the best sleep Atsumu was able to have that whole week. Atsumu woke up with the salty taste of tears in his mouth. They got ready to finally leave this whole week behind them. Atsumu folded up the handkerchief and put it in the front pocket of his jacket. 

“Ya ready to go, Tsumu?” Osamu looked at him, glad that Atsumu looked to be feeling a little better.

“Yea, I’m good.” Atsumu grimaced at the thought of how strained things were between him and Sakusa. He couldn’t leave everything off just as they were. But, if he did anything else, he was sure he’d make things more difficult.

“Kiyoomi, are you done sulking so we can leave?” Komori heard Sakusa sobbing late last night but thought it’d be better to let him have his moment. In all honesty, Komori wasn’t sure what to do. Things between Sakusa and Atsumu were more serious than he ever imagined. 

“Not funny, Komori. But, yes, let’s go home.” Sakusa grabbed his bag and headed out the room door with Komori. The tightening of his throat had eased but his throat only did that whenever he was around Atsumu. He wouldn’t have to see Atsumu anymore, at least he’d only see him if it was something like a volleyball tournament. 

Komori and Sakusa were heading out the building when Sakusa felt a tug on his jacket. 

_ Atsumu, don’t make this anymore difficult. _

“Omi-kun.” Atsumu was gasping for air, it was almost like he ran down the building to catch Sakusa.

“Atsu-” 

Atsumu closed the gap between them and tilted his head to meet Sakusa’s gaze. Noses bumping, lips brushing against each other. Hot, minty breath on Sakusa’s lips. Eyes closed and lips parted in anticipation. 

Atsumu’s lips were soft on Sakusa’s. It was a soft, but desperate kiss lasting no more than a second. The sensation burned Sakusa, the taste, he never wanted it to stop. It was too quick. 

_ Please don’t stop. Do it again, please.  _

Atsumu pulled away, hesitantly. Sakusa opened his eyes and felt Atsumu brush his thumb on his cheek, by now the blush on both of their cheeks was obvious. It couldn’t be blamed on the cold. Sakusa had drowned out all their surroundings, all that mattered was that Atsumu  _ kissed _ him. Days of yearning for Atsumu to press their lips together and it finally happened. It was more than Sakusa could’ve ever imagined. 

“See ya later, Omi-kun.” Atsumu smiled at him and ran off, presumably to find Osamu. 

Sakusa touched his lips and craved for Atsumu to return for one more kiss. Just one more. 

“Oh ho ho, Kiyoomi.” Right, Komori was a witness to all that. Komori had the biggest shit eating smirk on his face. Of course he would. Komori smacked Sakusa on his back and started ushering him to the train station to go home. 

_ See you later, Atsumu. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i just wanted to make it clear that in most instances where sakusa is in a public setting, he is most likely wearing a mask. i just didn’t want to make that his whole thing and dub him to be some kind of raging germophobe. there will be times when i do mention it but it won’t be very very often.


	5. Reacquainted

Sakusa and Atsumu wouldn’t see much of each other for the following year. Their most notable interactions were at the Interhigh Nationals, where Itachiyama took the win from Inarizaki. By this point, both Sakusa and Atsumu were in their second year of highschool. This was the first time Sakusa and Atsumu would see each other in such close proximity.

Atsumu had dyed his hair and so did Osamu. Atsumu’s hair was a brassy blonde, which on anyone else would have been god awful but Atsumu was able to wear it well. Extremely well, Sakusa noted. Osamu’s was a grey color, Sakusa thought it looked good. Sakusa also noted that both twins were just a little bit taller, now reaching 6 feet. They were also quite a bit more muscular, especially Atsumu. 

Atsumu glanced over to sneak a peek at Sakusa. He was still tall, taller than the last time they saw each other. He had to be around 6’2 now. Atsumu noticed that Sakusa managed to tame his hair a little, curls still all over his face but it was endearing. 

During their match, Atsumu felt rather overwhelmed, not at the fact that they were facing off the boy he kissed about a year ago. But Sakusa had gotten so much better. That’s not to say Atsumu was slacking off or anything, he  _ was _ the best highschool setter and the rest of Atsumu’s team was nothing short of amazing. As hard as Inarizaki played, they came up short against Itachiyama, giving them 2nd place.

Both Atsumu and Osamu were annoyed, as should be expected after losing, but Atsumu couldn’t help but feel a bit of disdain towards Sakusa. How dare he be so good? How dare Itachiyama be so good? It annoyed him, it almost drove him to be angry. He shot a glance at Sakusa before the awards ceremony but was met with a blank stare. Almost like they didn’t know each other. 

Sakusa could never forget the kiss he and Atsumu shared the year prior, how could he? It was his first kiss with anyone, ever. The burning sensation of it still lingered on Sakusa’s lips, Atsumu still lingered. He still harbored all those feelings and if anything, they were stronger than ever. Sakusa couldn’t let that cloud his judgement though, he was set on focusing on being the best he could. Besides, Atsumu looked to be mad at him and didn’t make any effort to talk to him. And so that’s how they left off. They would not meet again until a few months later.

“Kiyoomi.” Komori made his way into Sakusa’s room.

“Yes?” 

“Did you get the invitation for the All-Japan Youth training camp?” Komori already knew the answer, it was an obvious yes. Sakusa was considered to be one of the top 3 highschool aces in Japan and was the only second year among them. Of course Sakusa would get an invite.

“Yes, but you knew that already.” 

“Miya Atsumu is supposed to be there.” Komori couldn’t help himself, he promised himself he wouldn’t mention Atsumu to Sakusa but he thought all Sakusa needed was a little push. Especially after the Interhigh tournament, Sakusa felt that Atsumu didn’t want anything to do with him. Sakusa was a bit more insecure about himself than he’d like to admit after the utter lack of communication between him and Atsumu in the last year. 

“And?” Sakusa was not about to entertain Komori and his deadpan answer wiped the smirk clean off Komori's face.

Komori threw a pillow at Sakusa. “You’re such a downer, Kiyoomi.” 

  
  


“I’m more frustrated at the fact that I’m not more frustrated, Tsumu.” Osamu hadn’t gotten the invitation to the upcoming training camp. Atsumu wouldn’t admit it but he was scared to go without Osamu. There was comfort in knowing that Osamu would be there to catch up with Atsumu if all else failed, his  _ twin _ would be there. Atsumu  _ knew.  _

“Tsumu, I think you just love volleyball a bit more than me. That’s the difference between us. I won’t always be there to catch up to ya. This is just the beginning, eventually we both gotta find our own paths.” Atsumu knew for a while that Osamu never planned on going pro after high school, not that Osamu ever told him. It was fine, maybe, Atsumu thought. 

Osamu looked up at Atsumu with a smirk. “Besides, I don’t think you want me to get between you and Sakusa-kun. There’s a chance ya both might end up in the same room ”

“Oh shaddup Samu. You don’t know what the hell yer talkin’ about.” Atsumu pouted at Osamu. 

“There’s nothing between us, never was.” Osamu looked like he was about to strangle Atsumu. Atsumu was full of shit and both of them knew it. 

“Oh please, Tsumu. You ran across a whole building to go kiss ‘im. Also don’t get me started on all those nights ya were cryin’ into yer pillow because ‘ya missed Omi-kun’. Yer ridiculous, Tsumu.”

“Shaddup, Samu.”

_ Karasuno High Volleyball Club? Is that the team that beat Wakatoshi-kun in the qualifiers? _

Sakusa met a nervous looking boy on his way inside the training center. Kageyama Tobio, apparently. His name rang a small bell in Sakusa’s mind, he remembered about how there was a genius setter that was only a first year. Sakusa smiled just a little, since the encounter reminded him a little of when he first met Miya Atsumu. 

Komori had gone ahead without Sakusa so it was just Sakusa, walking alone. He wondered if he’d be able to stay in the same room as Komori, the last thing he’d want is to room with someone unfamiliar. While lost in thought, Sakusa heard a very, very familiar ringing in his ear.

“Omi-kun!” 

  
  


_ “Miya…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such short chapters thus far! they'll get longer starting next chapter.


	6. Roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut incoming :)

Atsumu came jogging towards Sakusa with his signature smirk on his face. “Omi-kun.... How many times are we going to go over this? Ya don’t have to call me Miya.” Atsumu said with a pout on his face. Oh how Sakusa missed Atsumu, he decided not to let him know that though.

“Osamu isn’t here, so it’s not like I have to call you Atsumu…  _ Miya _ '' Atsumu looked at Sakusa with a smile. They were side by side, the closest they’d been in over a year. It felt familiar and comfortable even though they’d only been this close on a couple of occasions. Their shoulders were bumping each other, hands and fingertips occasionally brushing against each other. A few glances were exchanged between them, Atsumu smiling at Sakusa and Sakusa smiling at Atsumu. Even though Sakusa’s smile was covered by his mask, Atsumu could tell he was smiling through the subtle wrinkling around his eyes. 

Atsumu turned to Sakusa, mouth opening to say something. “Kiyoomi, you are such a slow poke. What the hell took you so long?” Komori stood in front of the entrance to the training center, waving over at Sakusa and then Atsumu when he noticed him. In Sakusa’s defense, Komori was entirely too eager to run over to the building and Sakusa did not want to go run after him. However, Sakusa was just a little happy he got to spend a few moments with Atsumu. 

“Komori-kun, nice to see ya again. I was just escorting ol’ Omi here, he was a little lost.” Atsumu waved a hand at Komori and chuckled at his own joke at the same time. “I’m gonna head inside, I’ll see both of ya a little later.” Atsumu gave a quick smirk and wink at Sakusa before heading in, just for good measure. 

“Something happen while I was gone, Kiyoomi?” Komori gave a sly smile at Sakusa, tilting his head signaling for Sakusa to give out an answer. Sakusa turned his gaze down to Komori and gave a frown, not the Komori could see it but still. Sakusa gave Komori a hum as a response and made his way into the building. 

_ Nothing happened.  _

“Well that sucks,” Komori chuckled a little bit looking at Sakusa. It was revealed that the room assignments were random and it just turned out that Komori and Sakusa would not be rooming together. Instead it was  _ Miya Atsumu  _ and Sakusa sharing a room. 

“Look on the bright side Kiyoomi, you can spend more time with Atsumu. Maybe you guys can, I don't know, do something about this overly complicated situation between you.” Just as Sakusa was about to say something, Komori opened his mouth to say something again. “I’m sorry about this whole thing. I’m not sure what’s the deal with your parents at home but based on how apprehensive you’re being about everything…” Komori sighed deeply and looked at Sakusa. The pity in his eyes ever so prevalent. “But Kiyoomi, it’s fine to let yourself live a little. Nobody has to know what goes on in that room, I won’t tell. Maybe take the time to explain things to Atsumu so it won’t be as hard later down the road. I’m always here for you, Kiyoomi.” Komori gave him a soft smile, a telling remark that Sakusa found comfort in. Komori was one of the few people that knew Sakusa’s  _ preferences _ , but Komori never treated him any different because of it. He also knew to never bring up such a thing in front of Sakusa’s parents, they both knew it wouldn’t end well. All Komori wanted for Sakusa was to be able to live freely and without regrets, but he didn’t know how Sakusa could do that and keep  _ both  _ his family and his own happiness. 

Atsumu angrily tapped on Osamu’s contact name. This would’ve never happened if Osamu was just a little more passionate about volleyball. Atsumu wouldn’t have needed anybody else if Osamu was right there with him. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Dammit Samu.  _

“The fuck ya want? Aren’t ya supposed to training or sum shit?” Osamu’s words gave the impression that he was annoyed at Atsumu for calling but he had a genuine smile on his face. “Sorry… what’d you need Tsumu? It’s not like I was do-” 

“Me and Omi are rooming together.” Osamu burst into laughter, he was out of frame for what felt like forever, laughing his ass off. When he came back in frame, he had tears in his eyes and he was all red. Atsumu deadpanned at the screen.

“Okay, okay, okay. Sorry but what the fuck? Am I a fucking psychic or what?” Osamu adjusted himself and took a few breaths before he spoke again. “Okay Tsumu, now you can talk.”

“You really are an asshole sometimes.” Atsumu looked around the room he’d be sharing with Sakusa, no bunk beds. Instead two beds on each side of the room and a small bathroom, it wasn’t anything super grand. 

“What’re ya gonna do? Y’know about Sakusa?” Atsumu didn’t even know, he was glad he could talk to Osamu even if he was laughing at Atsumu. 

_ How would the first night go? _

The door knob turned and Atsumu scrambled. “Shit, Samu I gotta go Om-” Sakusa looked at Atsumu with dark, onyx eyes. “Tsumu? Tsum-” Atsumu hung up. Sakusa was now fully in the room, placing his bag on the floor. Atsumu was nervous, they were just fine in the morning walking in the building. Why was this so difficult? Atsumu felt like he was sweating. 

“Hey, I’m going to take a bath.” Sakusa was pointing at the bathroom in their room and started to walk in taking his jacket off and plopping it on the bed. Atsumu nodded stiffly and when Sakusa was no longer in sight, buried his face into the pillow and let out a scream. This was going to be harder than he could’ve ever imagined.

Sakusa turned the water on from the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Things weren’t ever supposed to be like this, he was never supposed to fall for Miya Atsumu. The thought of never being able to properly be in a relationship with Atsumu tore at Sakusa.  _ It’s just a stupid crush. _ If Sakusa were even to say he had a crush on Atsumu to his family, well, his parents wouldn’t take that well. In his parents' eyes, he was the embodiment of perfection and being in love with a man was anything but that. The thing is Sakusa didn’t know if he was  _ in love  _ with Atsumu or not so there was no reason to even think about having a relationship with him. Besides, it’s not like he’d pick one person over his parents. But he had the lingering desire to be next to Atsumu and feel their lips come together again. Was that  _ love _ ? Sakusa wondered. He decided a bath would calm him down and he stayed in the water until his skin was on the verge of shriveling up. Sakusa wrapped a towel around his hips and made his way back into the shared space. Atsumu looked up at Sakusa and his cheeks were immediately flushed pink.

“Feels familiar, no?” Sakusa muttered under his breath but was still coherent enough for Atsumu to hear him. Sakusa sat down on the bed across from Atsumu and looked at him with a small smile. “Is this going to be like last time where you leave me hanging, Miya?” Sakusa thought a lot about what he would do when he came back into the room with Atsumu. At first, he wondered if going to bed immediately was the best choice but ultimately decided on feeling free and in the moment. Who knew when this opportunity would present itself again. So yeah, Sakusa decided to be a little forward. All of Sakusa’s worries and insecurities masked by this fake gusto and confidence. 

Atsumu’s gaze dropped from Sakusa’s eyes down to his lips lower to his chest and even lower to the towel wrapped around him. Atsumu bit his lip and swore he tasted blood from biting down too hard. “What, ya want me to take a bath too, Omi? We can match.” Atsumu said with a sly smirk on his face. Ah, there was that familiar smugness back. Atsumu couldn’t tell if his heart was beating too fast or too slow. Sakusa tilted his head as a call for Atsumu to go towards him. 

Atsumu slowly got up from his own bed and made his way to Sakusa, warmth pooling in his gut in anticipation. Sakusa moved over a little so Atsumu could sit next to him and there, Atsumu almost lost it. Atsumu had a close up view of Sakusa, his eyes were hooded and water was dripping from the ends of his curls. His chest was now dry but the more Atsumu looked, he noticed little moles spotted all over Sakusa’s body. Atsumu eyed the towel around Sakusa and looked up at Sakusa with daring eyes. 

Atsumu moved his hand on Sakusa’s hip and moved the other to rake through his hair. Atsumu slowly closed the space between them, noses touching but lips not quite brushing together. Atsumu moved the hand placed on Sakusa's hip up a little to grab at Sakusa’s waist. So familiar. Everything was drowned out, their heavy breaths the only sounds that could be heard. “Are ya sure, Omi?” Atsumu whispered on Sakusa’s lips, hot breath leaving a tingling sensation. Sakusa hummed in response. The air was increasingly getting warmer, it was getting harder to breathe. Sakusa moved his hands to tug at Atsumu’s shirt. Atsumu moved his arms above his head and Sakusa took that as an okay to take Atsumu’s shirt off. Atsumu shifted closer to Sakusa, chest to chest, skin to skin, and ran his thumb over Sakusa’s bottom lip. Sakusa parted his lips and Atsumu moved his hands back on Sakusa’s hips. Sakusa moved one of his hands to cup Atsumu’s cheek and the other one settled on a broad shoulder. 

Their lips were dangerously close, teasing each other, begging for one of them to get on with it. They stayed there, breath heavy, in the same position for a minute. Sakusa leans in, lips finally pressed against each other. It reminded him a lot of their first kiss, in terms of feeling, it was gentle but desperate. Almost like kissing Atsumu was like fresh air after being dunked in water. It may have felt similar in that regard but this kiss lasted far longer than the last one. Atsumu’s breath hadn’t smelled like mint but it was  _ okay _ . More than okay. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless even though the kiss was so soft and gentle. It was like they had a full out make out session but no, that one, single desperate kiss was enough to knock the wind out of them both. They looked at each other with fond smiles and they laughed.

“Omi, kiss me again” 

“Sure, whatever you want”

Things got heated very quickly, hands were sliding all over bodies. Atsumu was on top of Sakusa, pinning him on the bed. This time the kisses weren’t soft and careful, they were messy and rough. Teeth got into the mix too, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was perfect because it was them. Them together, after so long. Atsumu started kissing down Sakusa’s neck down to his chest and made his way to his stomach right above the towel. Atsumu looked up at Sakusa, lips still on his stomach. 

“Miya… wait. Please.” Atsumu shot up and looked at Sakusa with sincerity. Sakusa stood up and made his way back to the bathroom. 

_ “Not yet, Miya” _

Holy shit, Sakusa’s heart was working overdrive. Sakusa had to stop himself from going any further with Atsumu. Things were going entirely too fast for his liking, but was it so bad? Sakusa found himself enjoying every second, having his arms wrapped around Atsumu and lips crashing into each other like there was no tomorrow. But, in the middle of everything Sakusa remembered all the hindrances back home and decided he couldn’t hurt Atsumu by not being able to commit. At some point, he realized he loved Atsumu and that loving him would only prove to be pain for both of them. He couldn’t continue on with Atsumu if he knew it would never amount to anything, he couldn’t disappoint Atsumu. When it came right down to it, he didn’t love Atsumu nearly enough to throw away his family life. Besides, Sakusa was only 16. It was a stupid first love, nothing else. 

_ What if I just had some fun before I go back to a life without Atsumu? Would that be so terrible? _

Atsumu scrambled to grab his phone from his own bed and called Osamu. He then realized how late it was in the night and didn’t think Osamu would pick up.

“Tsumu, what the actual fuck do ya want? It’s 2 am.” Osamu groaned as he sat up in his bed. Osamu debated not answering his phone and getting back to Atsumu in the morning but figured it was something of importance since it was so late at night. 

“I think I love Omi.” Atsumu muttered, like he was embarrassed about it. Atsumu had wondered since they first kissed all that time ago how he really felt about Sakusa. He had only known him for a week then so he didn’t think it was right to say he was in love with him.

“And?”

Of course Osamu would be like that, it’s not like he’s ever been in love with someone. “Ya know how mom and dad are Samu. They’d flip.” Atsumu had been so infatuated with Sakusa, he didn’t think about how this would affect his life outside of Sakusa. Whenever they were together, that’s all that mattered. That they were side by side and that they made each other happy.

“They’ll come around Tsumu, you know they will. It’s…” Osamu sighed, he didn’t think about having this conversation with Atsumu. Atsumu and Sakusa didn’t see each other often, so Osamu didn’t think Atsumu falling in love with Sakusa was a possibility. Their parents weren’t terrible people, they were very understanding and loving people. Hell, when Osamu told them he wouldn’t be going pro, they were incredibly supportive. Even more so than Atsumu. Maybe this wouldn’t be so different, and if things went bad Osamu thought he could be Atsumu’s crutch and support. 

“They won’t stop loving ya any less or throw ya out on the street. I’ll make sure of it. It’s not like they’ve said that they have a problem with gay people, Tsumu. If ya want to love Omi, I’ll make sure you’ll be able to. I promise, Tsumu.” Osamu’s reassurance helped Atsumu calm down. Atsumu’s eyes were brimming with tears. 

_ Samu’ll be there no matter what. _

“Kay, thanks Samu.” Atsumu’s voice broke and then tears started falling down his cheeks.

“Atsumu, don’t start cryin’. I just said I’ll make sure everything goes right. I’ll always be here, it’s not like ya can get rid of me anyways. I am your twin, dumbass.” 

“But what if, just what if. What if you’re my only support? What if they only love you and not me?” Atsumu’s brain started creating scenarios in which his parents only loved Osamu and completely ignored Atsumu just for loving Sakusa. 

“They can’t do that Atsumu. They’ll have to stop loving both of us cause… I’m gay too. So you’re not going to be alone. Not ever, I’m always here for you Tsumu. Things will… I don't know how they’ll turn out but I’ll always be here to catch up to you. Don’t worry about being alone.” Atsumu really did have a great brother. 

“Now, go to sleep. Ya still gotta wake up for the training camp idiot, have fun. And, I love ya Tsumu.” Atsumu wiped the tears from his cheeks and sniffled. “M’kay, love ya too, Samu”

Atsumu reached for his jacket that sat on his bed and took out the handkerchief Sakusa offered him the year prior. It was a light yellow color and Atsumu always kept it with him in the front pocket of his jacket. It’s something that he treasured and over time learned how to use properly. He was glad Sakusa never asked for it back. He wiped his face off and folded it with the damp side inwards and placed it back in his pocket. Atsumu made his way back to Sakusa’s bed and laid down. He smiled at the ceiling and closed his eyes. 

Sakusa stepped out of the bathroom now wearing pajama pants instead of the towel wrapped around his hips. He brushed his teeth and washed his face to get ready for bed since it was so late. They had to start actually training tomorrow at 9 am. He didn’t expect to see Atsumu sleeping soundly in his bed but the sight of it made him happy. Sakusa turned off the lights and decided to lay down next to Atsumu. As he was making himself comfortable, Atsumu stirred and opened his eyes. 

“Omi… What’re ya doin’?” Sakusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu and pressed his cheek into Atsumu’s hair. “I can go to the other bed, if you want. It’s okay, if you don’t want to sleep in the same bed.” It might’ve been more comfortable for Sakusa to go to the other bed, but Atsumu melted into Sakusa’s embrace. He didn’t want Sakusa to go. “No, stay please.”

They stayed silent for a while, slow breathing the only thing audible. “Omi…” Sakusa moved to gaze into Atsumu’s eyes and hummed in response. “D’ya think we could be together?” Sakusa’s cheeks burned at Atsumu’s question,  _ Atsumu was asking him out. _ “We’re together now, are we not?” Sakusa knew what Atsumu meant, but he didn’t want to give him a straight answer. He didn’t want Atsumu to think that he wasn’t worthy of Sakusa’s love. In reality, Sakusa wasn’t worthy of Atsumu. 

Atsumu sat fully up in bed and looked at Sakusa in the eyes. “That’s not what I mean, I mean I like being here with you and cuddling up with you but…” Atsumu averted his gaze and looked up at the ceiling. “Ya know, I want more than that. To be openly together and go on dates, stupid and corny shit like that. Meet each other's parents and be a real couple.” 

_ Meet each other’s parents? _

“I’m sorry.” Sakusa looked at Atsumu with sincerity and tried his best to smile even though his heart was breaking. Sakusa and Atsumu could never be a real couple, Sakusa’s parents wouldn’t allow it. The thought was a blow to the gut, but it was the god honest truth. “Why… why can’t we be together, Omi?” The sudden crack in Atsumu’s voice was enough to make Sakusa’s eyes start brimming with tears. Sakusa looked up to the ceiling in an attempt to make the tears stop falling down his cheeks, it was then Atsumu could be heard sniffling. “I’m sorry, Omi. Let’s just go to sleep, we don’t have to worry about that right now. We got all the time in the world.” Atsumu tried his best at a soothing tone and it was enough for Sakusa to relax and slowly fall asleep.

_ “I love you, Kiyoomi.”  _

Sakusa’s alarm rang at 7:00 am and with that Sakusa was wide awake. “Holy hell, Omi. It’s way too early for that, ya know we don’t have to be in the actual gym until 9 am.” Atsumu buried his head under the pillow in order to escape the ungodly ringing coming from Sakusa’s phone. “Sorry about that, I just like to be up early. I’m going to take a bath, do you want me to wake you up later?” Sakusa ran his finger on Atsumu’s back making Atsumu shiver. “8 am, please.” Sakusa got up from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. Atsumu was wide awake, he couldn’t go back to sleep anymore. He decided that Sakusa usually takes 15 minutes in the bath so that was more than enough time to rub one out real quick. Besides it probably won’t take that long to come, considering the vivid memories he had last night of Sakusa and him kissing each other passionately. Yes, he decided that was more than enough time. Atsumu sat up in the bed and pulled his pants down just a little. He was already hard. Atsumu looked at the bathroom door one more time just for good measure. When the coast was clear, he wrapped his hand around his cock. 

“Miya, have you seen my-? Oh.” 

_ Are you fucking kidding me? You’re supposed to be taking a bath.  _

Atsumu quickly adjusted himself back in his pants and hid his face in his knees in embarrassment. Sakusa cleared his throat and made his way back on the bed. “Do you need some help, Miya?” Sakusa tilted Atsumu’s head up with his hand and gave Atsumu a quick kiss. “Omi… please. Call me Atsumu.” Sakusa smirked at Atsumu and then pinned him down by the wrists. “Okay,  _ Atsumu. _ ” Sakusa leaned down and started to leave small kisses on Atsumu’s neck slowly making his way up to his jaw. Atsumu let out a small involuntary moan and that was enough to get Sakusa hard. Sakusa released his grip on Atsumu’s wrists and moved his hands on Atsumu’s waist. Atsumu tugged at Sakusa’s shirt, prompting Sakusa to straighten himself up so Atsumu could take it off. Atsumu leaned up and wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s neck, dragging him down on the bed. Their lips lock in a slew of wet, messy kisses but they pay no mind. Their cocks rubbing against each other with the fabric of their pants acting as a barrier. Atsumu could feel his cock leaking with precum. Atsumu reached to grab at Sakusa’s length and Sakusa let out a grunt.

“Do we have enough time for this, Omi?” Atsumu breathed out, hand still grabbing on Sakusa’s cock. Sakusa moved his hand to tease at the waistband of Atsumu’s pants, slowly moving his hand in. “We should... how thin are these walls?” Sakusa’s hand searched for Atsumu’s cock and when finally in hand, started to slowly stroke him. “Dunno, Omi we shou-  _ Fuck. _ Omi, are ya sure ya want to do this?” Sakusa started stroking faster, making Atsumu’s grip on his cock tighter. “Yes, yes. Atsumu, touch me already” Atsumu pushed Sakusa off of him so he;s back first on the bed and gets on top of Sakusa, slowly pulling Sakusa’s pants down. 

“Holy shit, Omi.  _ You’re big. _ ” Atsumu’s hand makes its way to wrap around Sakusa’s cock. Sakusa let out a moan in appreciation and grabbed at Atsumu’s hair pulling him down to kiss him roughly. Atsumu stroked Sakusa’s cock faster and tighter, his own cock aching to be touched. “How’d ya wanna do this Omi? Ya wanna fuck me or do ya want to me fuck you?” Atsumu whispered breathlessly and climbed out of his pants, now fully naked on top of Sakusa. “Mmm... whatever you want Atsumu. Just- mmph...  _ fuck. _ ” 

“Shit, we can’t Omi.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Unless you have condoms and lube, there’s no fucking way your dick is going in my ass.”

“I didn’t think we’d be doing this so I didn’t bring any... do you have any other ideas?”

“I’ve got a few.”

Atsumu let go of Sakusa’s cock and grinds his own over Sakusa’s crotch. Atsumu let out a loud moan as he continued to grind on Sakusa. Sakusa finally takes off his own pants, now both of them completely naked. “Omi, can I suck ya off?”

_ Holy shit. _

Atsumu looked at Sakusa with hungry eyes, like he was going to die if he didn’t have Sakusa’s dick in his mouth in the next few seconds. “What the fuck kind of question is that? Please.” Sakusa repositioned himself so his back was to the wall and spread his legs out so Atsumu could have easy access between his legs. Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s cock and stroked it a few times, then stuck out his tongue to lick at the head.

“ _ Fuuck… Atsu. _ ” Atsumu started bobbing up and down, stroking the places on Sakusa’s cock that his mouth wasn’t reaching. “I’m going to-  _ fuck _ . Atsumu, I’m going to fucking come if you keep going like this.” Atsumu took that as a hint to go faster, then stopped and put one of Sakusa’s hands on top of his head, signaling him.

“Why’d you stop, Atsumu? Keep goi-  _ Oh. _ ” Sakusa took his other hand and used it to steady Atsumu’s head. Sakusa takes it slow at first, as to not hurt Atsumu but then Atsumu looked up at him, giving him permission to go harder. 

_ You’re going to kill me, Atsumu. _

Sakusa pressed his feet hard on the bed, thrusting harder and faster into Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu hums in pleasure and the vibration of his voice is almost enough to send Sakusa over the edge. Sakusa pulled out of Atsumu’s mouth and leaned down to kiss Atsumu. 

“You’re so fucking good,  _ god _ you take my cock so good.” Atsumu reached down to stroke Sakusa again, this time with no restraint. Sakusa’s face contorts with pleasure and thrusts harder into Atsumu’s hand. Sakusa nipped at Atsumu’s neck, being careful not to leave marks and kissed him hard. Atsumu moaned against his lips and slid his tongue on Sakusa’s bottom lip. 

“ _ Atsumu. _ ” Sakusa moaned an ungodly noise as he came into Atsumu’s hand. Atsumu slowed his hand’s pace, helping Sakusa ride out his orgasm. 

“Shit, you haven’t come yet. Let me hel-” Atsumu nodded his head and pushed Sakusa against the headboard of the bed. 

“No, no. Just watch, don’t touch.” 

_ Fuck. _

Atsumu sat with his legs spread and started stroking himself hard and fast. He made his way over to Sakusa and pressed his fingers against Sakusa’s mouth. Sakusa took the hint and started sucking on Atsumu’s fingers. When Atsumu pulled them out, a string of spit came with it. Atsumu stopped stroking himself and spread his legs wider and used his wet fingers to circle his entrance. Sakusa almost got hard again off the sight alone and watched attentively. Atsumu pressed against his hole and pushed one, then two fingers in. A strangled moan left his throat and his eyes stayed peeled on Sakusa. Atsumu took a third finger and pushed it in, this time a moan, actually it could be described as a scream fills the air. Atsumu stopped stroking himself for a brief moment to motion Sakusa towards him.

“Stroke me,  _ Kiyoomi _ .” Atsumu  _ broke  _ Sakusa. Sakusa moved to stroke Atsumu tight and fast. Atsumu let out a series of strangled moans with the pleasure of both his fingers fucking him and Sakusa stroking him. A pool of warmth in his stomach expands and he knows he’s about to come. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck _ , I’m going to come, please.” Sakusa picked up the pace, stroking him faster than before and sprinkling kisses on Atsumu’s neck and collarbone. 

“ _ Kiyoomi…”  _ Atsumu spilled into Sakusa’s hands, shuddering as he rode out his orgasm. 

“That was fun, Omi.” 

“Yeah, it was. Shit, what time is it?” Sakusa and Atsumu had been so caught up on each other, they completely forgot about the training camp.

“8:42.”

“No time to shower, we better just clean ourselves up and hurry.” Sakusa got up to get a change of clothes but Atsumu grabbed his arm and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Omi… I love you.” Sakusa smiled at him and gave him one more quick kiss.

_ “You too.” _

They both got to the training area on time, barely. Komori glanced over Sakusa and gave him a smile, not questioning what might’ve happened between him and Atsumu their first night together. Both Sakusa and Atsumu were still riding high from the hell of a morning they had, nothing could bring them down at the moment. Everything was just so perfect, it was almost too good to be true. 

Atsumu couldn’t help but tease the first year setter, Kageyama Tobio. Atsumu acknowledged his skill but couldn’t help but feel that he was  _ too compliant _ to the spikers. All little Tobio needed was a push and Atsumu offered it. Maybe he’d take his advice to heart. 

Sakusa would have a few weird interactions with Kageyama, but Sakusa couldn’t help but acknowledge his skill. After all, his team  _ did _ beat Shiratorizawa. However, Sakusa did think Kageyama was a bit cocky. Calling him  _ normal _ ? Sakusa knew he was anything but. 

Throughout the rest of the week, Sakusa and Atsumu fell into a routine. They’d talk for a while before they drifted off to sleep and woke up early to have  _ fun _ . As much as Sakusa enjoyed their morning activities, he loved talking to Atsumu even more. Those late nights he cherished, they would talk about whatever and it’d be just perfect. Komori noticed a shift in Sakusa’s demeanor but didn’t press any questions, he just liked knowing Sakusa was happy. Though Komori couldn’t help but wonder how much longer that would last, the training camp was coming to an end rather quickly and Komori couldn’t help but wonder exactly how Atsumu and Sakusa’s farewell would go. Sakusa and Atsumu decided not to think or talk about how their time together was nearing an end and took what little time they had together to heart. 

It was the final night, Atsumu hopped into bed, waiting for Sakusa to finish brushing his teeth. Once Sakusa was done, he slipped into the covers with Atsumu. Usually, they’d start talking immediately but there were no words said. Their steady breathing was the only thing heard and it panged at their hearts. They’d have to leave each other soon and the next time they’d probably see each other was at the Spring Tournament. After that, who knows when they’d be able to see each other again. It was an all consuming realization and neither one of them wanted to face it. 

“Omi…” Atsumu whispered, looking towards the ceiling, not wanting to lock eyes with Sakusa.

Sakusa hummed in response. It was a quiet, cool night, subtle moonlight made its way through the window and hit Atsumu’s face who was still staring up at the ceiling. Atsumu looked _so_ _beautiful_ , Sakusa thought. He could stare at him forever, why did things have to end so quickly? 

“You’re not my boyfriend, Omi. So don’t feel the need to, ya know, keep me in mind. I’m not gonna hold ya hostage.”

“You too, Atsumu.”

“It’s bullshit, how we-” Atsumu choked out a sob, he felt like shit. He was so angry that he couldn’t be with Sakusa. If it were Atsumu’s parents that were being assholes, he’d just tell them to fuck off but no. It was Sakusa’s and as much as Atsumu hated it, he couldn’t tell Sakusa to leave everything behind for him. 

“Maybe, they’ll come around, maybe we could be together one day, Omi.” Atsumu’s cheeks were damp with tears. He wished he could change everything about the fucked situation they were in, it hurt so damn bad. 

Sakusa looked at Atsumu, with a single tear running down his cheek.

_ “Yeah, maybe.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a roller coaster, stay tuned. will prob get it done by this time next week so dont fret! also thanks for 200 hits!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tiktok account where i'm trying to start posting on @koushisugawaraismybf , i'll try to provide updates every now and then on there lol.


End file.
